Okay, WHO GAVE ALOIS SUGAR!
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: Grell shows up with Catnip tequila and gets Sebby drunk. To keep the angry Ciel busy, he brings a VERY hyper Alois. Chaos breaks out (dun ask me why a raven demon gets drunk off of catnip tequila, cuz i dunno myself XD) [Rated T for swearing]


**So yeah.. I was in the mood for some Kuroshitsuju crack.. **

**dun ask XD**

**But yeah**

**Enjoy OwO**

* * *

Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, squinting in the direct sunlight. Something wasn't right, it was obviously late in the morning and Sebastian hadn't woken him up yet. He decided to go downstairs and yell at his butler, so he sat up, put on his robe and walked down the stairs to do so. The scene that awaited him was... pure chaos.

"SEBAS-CHAN~~~!" A certain redhead shinigami screeched, throwing himself at the demon. Sebastian strangely, didn't react but took a swig from a bottle that he had in his hand.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled at the demon, extremely irritated. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP HOURS AGO!"

"I.. apologize.." Sebastian mumbled, having a slight hard time forming words.

"Sebby, lets get away from that brat~" Grell said smirking. "Is the catnip tequila that I gave you okay? Do you need more?"

Ciel fumed. damn that reaper.. he thought. giving Sebastian catnip tequila just so he could play with him...

"Don't worry, Runt~" Grell said, smirking wider. "I brought a friend of mine for you to play with~ And I made sure to give him lots and lots of sugar~"

"What.."

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL~~!" A very hyper blonde boy attached himself to the blunett.

"ALOIS?!" Ciel yelled, falling to the floor.

"THE ONEEEE AND ONLYYYYYYY!" Alois screamed hyperly. He sat on the younger boy and licked his cheek.

"Getoffofme.." Ciel mumbled, blushing and trying to push the other boy off of him. In the background, Grell snickered and lead Sebby elsewhere.

"CIEEEEEEL I LOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE YOUUUUUU!"

"Trancy, get off!"

"NOOOOOOO, THATS NO FUUUUUUUN!~"

"UGH! FUCK YOU, GRELL! FUCK YOU!" Ciel yelled angrily.

"DON'T USE BAD WORDS, CIEEEEEEEEEL~~"

"Shut up, Trancy! You swear much more than me!"

Alois' eyes filled with tears. "I-I do...?"

Ciel's eye widened slightly at the sudden mood change. "Well yes.."

The blonde burst into tears. "IM SORRY CIEL!"

"... for what..?"

"I SWORE TOO MUCH IN FRONT OF YOU AND NOW YOU SWEAR TOO AND IM SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!"

At this point, Ciel was just confused. "What..."

"IM SO FUCKING SORRYYYYYY!"

"..."

"OH SHIT I DID IT AGAIN!"

"..."

"FUUUUCK! CIEL IM SORRY I KEEP SWEARING AND I DON'T EVEN BLOODY REALIZE IT UNTIL ITS OUT OF MY MOUTHHHHH!"

"..."  
Alois sniffed and wiped his tears away. "I'm just gonna shut the fuck up now..."

"... Okay..?"

"CIEL DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?"

"... Sure..?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!" The extremely hyper blonde yelled. He got up and spun around.

"... Exactly how much sugar did Grell give you...?"

"Well.. He gave me coffee mixed with Monster and he put a shitload of sugar in that! OOH AND THEN WE HAD YUMMY DONUTS! DO YOU LIKE DONUTS, CIEEEEELL?"

Ciel facefalmed several times and cursed Grell under his breath. "Damn reaper.. I'll make him pay..."

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL WHAT DO YOU WANNA DOOOOOOOO?"

"Nothing including you." Ciel got up and stomped up to his office, slamming the door. Alois' cries of "CIEEEEEEEEEEL LET MEEEEEEE INNNNNNNN!" echoed through the manor until everything was quiet and ciel opened the door a crack to see if the blonde had left. Alois in fact, had not left but had passed out on the floor from his sugar high. Ciel sighed and hoped that this day would soon be over, so that he could have his butler punish Grell. A small smirk formed on the boy's face as he thought of ways to torture the redhead.

"Hm...~ This might be fun~" He said aloud to the empty room, an evil smirk upon his face.

* * *

**I DUN EVEN KNOW OKAY**

**I probably won't continue this because I can't bear to hurt my Grellybean, even if it's in a fanfic..**

***is way too obsessed***

**ANYWAYS**

**Reviews make me emit a fangirl squeal, nosebleed and then pass out on the floor because YOUR feedback means ****_that_**** much to me **

**C:**

**OkayBaiNow**

***rolls away***


End file.
